


Последние шансы

by ilera



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: The Elusive Pimpernel, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Married Couple, Missing Scene, fandom Antagonists 2020, takes place at the end of the book, альтернативное развитие событий, пропущенная сцена из романа "The Elusive Pimpernel", супружеская пара
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: В каноне Робеспьер дает Шовелену последний шанс поймать Алого Первоцвета, но тот терпит неудачу.
Relationships: Marguerite Blakeney/Percy Blakeney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Последние шансы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

Маргарет попросила показать ей поверженного Шовелена, желая убедиться, что беда вновь прошла стороной, и Перси отвел ее в нужную комнату. Шовелен по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, видимо, лишившись чувств от пережитого. Перси связал его крепко, зная, что самостоятельно тот не распутается, а кляп во рту помешает позвать на помощь. Сколько он так пролежит? Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы Робеспьер узнал о провалившемся плане Шовелена и послал сюда своего человека? Нет, маленького республиканца не оставят тут на произвол судьбы. Перси прекрасно знал, что за очередную неудачу того ждет гильотина. Именно поэтому он решил не убивать Шовелена — он заслуживал более страшного наказания. 

Тем временем Маргарет подошла к дивану и с некоторым испугом разглядывала своего врага. Побледневшее лицо потеряло свое лисье выражение, обычно проницательные светлые глаза были закрыты, а грудь еле заметно вздымалась, показывая, что Шовелен еще жив. Видя его в таком положении, Маргарет уже не могла испытывать к нему прежнюю ненависть. Правду ли говорят, что победителям свойственно милосердие? Несмотря на все зло, причиненное ей и ее любимым, Маргарет не могла заставить себя уйти, оставив беспомощного врага на растерзание Комитета общественной безопасности. Все ее существо противилось жестокости, уготованной Робеспьером нерадивому подчиненному. В прошлый раз Маргарет даже не задумывалась о судьбе Шовелена, ведь тогда его жизни ничто не угрожало. К тому же ее захватили куда более сильные чувства. Тогда, на корабле, между ней и вновь обретенным мужем произошло объяснение в любви, и этот день она запомнила как самый счастливый после венчания. 

Перси тихо кашлянул, привлекая внимание задумавшейся жены. Та обернулась, и в ее глазах он заметил нежность и преданность. 

— Перси, — заговорила Маргарет, — будет ли так плохо, если я скажу, что жалею этого ужасного человека? 

— Что ты, дорогая, твое доброе сердце известно мне не меньше, чем тем несчастным, которых ты спасла. Но не обманывайся насчет Шовелена: обретя свободу, он станет еще более опасным.

— Перси, ты не хуже моего знаешь, что ждет Шовелена. Вряд ли Робеспьер оставит его в живых, — тут Маргарет озарило. — О, Перси, почему бы нам не взять его с собой?

При этих словах всегда невозмутимый Перси Блэкни не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа.

— Ведь так мы спасем его от смерти, — продолжала Маргарет, — и в Англии он ничего не сможет сделать без поддержки Робеспьера. 

— Дорогая, — возразил Перси, — ты знаешь, что я выполню любую твою просьбу, но прошу подумать хорошенько. Шовелен так нас ненавидит, что захочет отомстить при первой же возможности. Я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.

Маргарет бросила еще один взгляд на распростертого Шовелена, и ей вдруг показалось, что он пошевелился.

— А если он поймет, что для него разумнее вести себя прилично? — спросила Маргарет у мужа, не отводя глаз от Шовелена.

— Тогда прежде следует определиться с терминами, чтобы гражданин не руководствовался лишь своим пониманием приличий.

— Тем не менее, он умный человек. — Шовелен дернулся, и Маргарет улыбнулась: — Уверена, он понимает, что для него выгоднее: смерть на гильотине или _приличная_ жизнь в Англии. И ты всегда сможешь его убить, если я окажусь неправа.

Тут Перси нечего было возразить. К тому же оставить Шовелена в революционной Франции значило бы пойти на поводу у Робеспьера. 

— Что ж, наша дуэль действительно не закончена, и Шовелен не сможет избежать ее на моей территории.

С дивана раздалось гневное мычание.

— Мне кажется, милый, — нежно ответила Маргарет, — Шовелен хочет сказать, что дуэли в Англии запрещены. Но принцу Уэльскому не обязательно о ней знать, верно?

— Совершенно верно, — подыграл жене Перси. — Кроме того, драться будет не баронет Перси Блэкни, а таинственный Алый Первоцвет, для которого справедливость превыше законов.

Мычание стихло, но в открытых теперь глазах Шовелена мелькнуло сомнение, смешанное с унижением.

— Надо торопиться, — заметил Перси, вынув из нагрудного кармана часы, затем обратился к Шовелену: — Я не собираюсь развязывать вас или вытаскивать кляп, чтобы вы не вздумали совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Придется вам смириться с некоторыми неудобствами, и поверьте, я не получу от этого никакого удовольствия.

С этими словами Перси взвалил Шовелена себе на плечо и вышел из комнаты, сопровождаемый женой. Глядя на темную макушку перед собой, Маргарет понадеялась, что хотя бы теперь Шовелен одумается и направит свою энергию в иное русло.


End file.
